


【轰出胜】王子王子国王（番外3）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【轰出胜】王子王子国王（番外3）

关于绿谷枫后续

▼

因为绿谷出久成为了国王，绿谷枫不用被关在自己房间里了，他可开心了。

但是开心了没两天就听绿谷出久说自己的母后病逝，他们的父王也因此而隐退。

绿谷枫很伤心，伤心的每天都要跟绿谷出久一起睡觉觉才行。

而绿谷出久每次看着眼前这团紫色的小包子哭的稀里哗啦，紫色的大眼睛中水汪汪的，都舍不得拒绝，所以就一直跟他一起睡觉觉。

这一睡就睡了五年。

这让两只大灰狼恨得牙痒痒的，想到每次要亲热那只小鬼都会跑来打断，而且晚上还要占着绿谷出久，他们就巴不得把那小鬼爆打一顿，然后丢到沙漠里！

爆豪胜己每天不停的对着绿谷出久叨叨念，念的他耳朵都要生茧咯。

“废久，老子跟你说，那个臭小鬼之前跟你睡我没话说，但是他今年已经十岁了！你想想我们两个十岁在干什么！老子他妈的十一岁就已经登基了！”

“但是，小胜，小枫他这么小就没了母后。”  
绿谷出久也有些犹豫，毕竟想想绿谷枫确实都挺大了，不适合再跟他一起睡。

“老子他妈的才不管！他没有母后，难道一辈子都要跟你睡？！你这个废物今天就给老子处理好！要嘛你跟他说清楚，要嘛我和那边的半边混蛋直接把他扔出我们三个国家的境外！”

爆豪胜己吼完就头也不回的走了。

绿谷出久也很无奈，他可怜兮兮的转过头看向在他们俩身后的轰焦冻。

结果就看到轰焦冻用一种怨妇的眼神幽幽的望着他，绿谷出久浑身一个激灵，跑了。

他来到绿谷枫的专属书房前，有些踌躇。

其实这些年来绿谷出久也是想跟绿谷枫提这事，但是每当他有想提起的征兆，绿谷枫就会一脸泫然欲泣的看着他，然后可怜兮兮的说。  
“哥哥，是小枫做错了什么吗？”

然后两只小胖手紧紧的握住绿谷出久的衣角，一副害怕被抛弃的样子。

每当看到这样的绿谷枫，绿谷出久就会心软，然后就缴械投降，什么话都说不出口。

想来，其实绿谷枫一直很精明，真的就是个鬼灵精的小鬼头。

但是不行！这次他一定不能心软！要说出口！  
绿谷出久双拳紧握为自己打气。

结果，他来到绿谷枫面前刚要开口，绿谷枫的眼中又开始聚集起了水雾。

他睁着泪汪汪的紫色眸子抬头，嘴唇微微的撅着，一脸可怜巴巴的表情。

“哥哥，怎么了么？”

绿谷出久话还没说出口就要被击沉了。

“没……”

不对呀！不能就这样走了！！！

绿谷出久一脸严肃的看着绿谷枫。

“小枫，我们坐下来谈谈。”

绿谷枫知道自己装可怜的招数没有用了，也不闹只是乖乖的坐着，水汪汪的大眼睛紧紧盯着他的哥哥。

绿谷出久压根就不敢看绿谷枫的眼睛，他看着自己放在桌上相握的手。

“小枫，你已经很大了，该自己睡了，哥哥可以陪你一时，不能陪你一世。

“为什么不行？”

绿谷枫哽咽着。

绿谷出久一抬头就看到绿谷枫豆大的水珠子从眼里冒出，手忙脚乱的掏出手帕帮他擦拭。

“我的意思是说，你要学会独立，哥哥总有一天会离开你的身边的。”

“离开？！哥哥要去哪里？父王不要小枫了，母后也不要小枫了，难道连哥哥都不要小枫？！”

绿谷出久手足无措，他看着跑到自己身边紧紧抱着他的腰的孩子不知道说什么。

“喂，死小鬼，你能不能别这么幼稚！”

爆豪胜己双手环胸，斜靠在书房门口，也不知道看了多久。

“小枫才不幼稚！！”

绿谷枫气冲冲的回嘴。

“呵。不幼稚？你这个年纪的时候废久也没了母后独立了，而我则是你这个年纪再过半年就成为国王了，你说你不幼稚？”

这段话说的绿谷枫哑口无言。

当晚，绿谷枫就默默的抱着自己的小枕头一步三回头的离开了绿谷出久的房间，回到了自己长期没有居住却有侍女定期清理的房间。

绿谷出久看着空荡荡的房间，突然觉得有点寂寞，平常都有个软乎乎胖嘟嘟的小身子粘着自己讲睡前故事，从今天开始就没有了。

“唉～”

他不自觉的叹了口气。

“废久就是废久，不就没了个小屁孩，失落什么！”

“小久，还有我们。”

绿谷出久看着他们两人一个拿着一床超大床被子，一个拿着一个长条枕头，他真的想感动也感动不出来。

绿谷出久面无表情的把两人推出门，“啪”的关上房门，然后迅速锁上，在耳朵里塞上耳塞隔绝了门外的咒骂和敲门声，就到床上睡觉去了。

半夜，绿谷出久感到自己的身边有人，醒来发现自己的窗户大开，原来他忘了把窗户锁上！

轰焦冻已经把他的衣服褪尽，爆豪胜己抬起他修长的双腿对着他狞笑。

“废久，你能耐了哈，竟然敢把老子锁门外，看来不好好教训你，就不知道老子是你的谁！”

轰焦冻也一脸委屈巴巴的表情看着绿谷出久，脸上委屈，手里的动作却毫不含糊。

“小久，你太过分了，我需要补偿。”

绿谷出久翻了个白眼乖乖躺倒，看来今夜又是个不眠夜。

最后的最后，在绿谷枫十五岁的时候，爆豪王国，轰王国和绿谷王国合并为雄英王国，然后爆豪胜己和轰焦冻带着绿谷出久私奔，把一堆烂摊子扔给绿谷枫。

绿谷枫只能一边咬牙切齿的当着国王处理事物而心疲力竭，一边咒骂着把他最爱的哥哥拐走的两人。

另一边，绿谷出久从此过上了性福的生活。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺……

FIN.


End file.
